The Wolf and the Bat
by MadReaper
Summary: Two animals wanted to join God's Banquet with the other Junishi. Unfortunately, like the cat, they were rejected. They were considered vile and evil because of their nature. Two girls were trapped with these animals like the others.PairingsChapter 1
1. OCs

Hello, this is my first fic and also my friends. We started this together and hopefully we'll see this to the end. Koumori is my OC that I created for this fic and Shinmiri is my friend's OC that she created. Please don't be harsh since this is our first time. Here's the OC's profiles!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Me and friend do not own Fruit's Basket by we do own the OCs! D

**The OCs of the story**

**Name: **Koumori Sohma

**Age:** 15 years old

**Description: **Koumori has mini white haired pigtails on either side of her head; Most of her hair that is out is just to below her shoulders. Her eyes are a light purple color, maybe close to lilac. She wears a loose black short sleeve shirt; Easy to run in. Also with loose black cargo pants that have a light blue color at the end of them. For shoes she wears black combat boots. Her skin is a normal type of color though doesn't easily tan.

**School Uniform:** Wears the boy's uniform when entering Yuki's, Kyo's, and Tohru's school.

**Zodiac:** The Bat

**Bat Description:** When Koumori transforms, she transforms into a type of Fruit Bat. The fur is mainly white with black webbing. The nose is a light pink color and the eye color stay the same as her normal eye color; Light purple almost lilac.

**Personality:** Koumori is a jokester, not really taking anything serious most of the time. Loving to play pranks on mainly anyone except her partner in crime, Shinmiri. The only time she is serious is when it comes to her parents, who continuously pretends as if she was air. Even when Akito comes after her with beatings and harsh words, she'll be a jokester till the end.

**History: **When Koumori was born no one expected her of being a zodiac. When her father held her…..all chaos came loose. She had transformed into a baby Fruit Bat. Both of her parents had screamed in horror. A doctor also part of the zodiac named Hatori had come to explain of the curse to them.

Deciding to take care of their 'Daughter' they came to ignore her by the age of five years. Only regarding her when it came to giving her food, not really caring what she does. This caused her to start to be rebellious at the age of six. Soon she had met another who was just like her, Shinmiri, also part of the rejected. The two had quickly connecting and became quick friends; causing her rebellion to just be harmful pranks that cry out the need of attention from her parents.

**  
**

**Name:** Shinmiri Sohma 'Miri-chan'

**Age:** 15 years old

**Description:** She is tall and lean, her body built for speed. She has long, slightly reddish brown hair that reaches almost to her waist. Her skin is milky pale; Burns easily. Her eyes are of amber, much like a wolf's. Shinmiri wears a long-sleeved light green shirt that stops above the waist. Her pants are black and flare up; partially covering her black combat boots.

**School Uniform:** Wears the female uniform when entering Yuki's, Kyo's, and Tohru's school.

**Wolf Description:** When she transforms, she becomes a Mexican Red Wolf. Its main body is a reddish brown /ginger color. The top of her muzzle is splashed with white, as well as her ears, though the tips are touched by a dark brown that looks black. Just below the shoulder is flecked with white, and all four paws are dark brown. The tip of the tail is similar to the ears, and it's edged with white. The eyes, however, are still the same wise amber.

**Personality:** She isn't the type to make friends easily, despite the natural instinct for companions. Of course, this instinct is typically drowned out by the desire to uphold her reputation as a prankster; an occupation taken up when she befriended Koumori at the age of seven. She is the plotter, specifically. Her cunning and sharp wit makes her something else, but she has a barbed tongue and has a tendency to be very sarcastic. Only Koumori has seen the softer, less serious side of Shinmiri.

**History: **As with many of the Junishi, Shinmiri has some issues with her parents; specifically her mother. Her mother couldn't handle that her child was possessed by a vengeful spirit. She left town, abandoning Shinmiri, leaving only her father to care for her. Her father cared for her, seeing only his daughter, not a cursed child. She was often ignored and feared by others, because her eyes are like a wolf's. Desiring attention, she teamed up with Koumori at the age of seven, and began pulling pranks on Akito and the others.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Once upon a time, God told the animals," I'm inviting you all to my banquet tomorrow. Don't be late!"**

**Unfortunately, God and the original Twelve Junishi thought of two animals that wanted to join the banquet, evil and vile. Though, the Cat could care less of the two. The two animals were the Wolf and the Bat.**

**The Twelve Junishi and God rejected them, saying that they weren't allowed to join the banquet. The Wolf, with a wounded pride, traveled sadly back to the forest. While the Bat, with its sorrows, went back to the cave.**

**The next day, the Rat rode on the back of the Ox and nimbly landed before the banquet hall.**

**After him followed the Ox, the Tiger, and all the rest, and together they feasted until morning.**

**All except for the Cat who had been tricked, the Wolf and Bat who had been rejected.**


	3. Chapter 1

Hello again! In the story there will be no pairings for the OCs. No YukixOC or KyoxOC or anything like that! The only pairings there will be, will be the ones from the Fruits Basket manga.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Fruits Basket or the characters in there. We do own though the OCs of the story!

**Chapter 1**

**Koumori's P.O.V.**

A white haired girl's latest prank was about to begin! Her light purple eyes waited with anticipation for 'Anger Management' a.k.a. Akito to come.

'_This should be good_,' she thought to herself as Akito came walking through the halls of the Sohma estate.

She waited at the corner of the hall with a water balloon held gently in her hand. Grinning with a mischievous air surrounding her, the white haired girl tried to hold back her laughter. As soon as Akito came close to the corner, she jumped out and threw the water balloon at the target, Anger Management's face.

His face was surprised when the water balloon hit his face. Though, a flash from the mini-cam, the white haired girl had, snapped him out of his reverie. His wet face with dripping black hair twisted into an angry scowl.

By this time, the white haired girl put her feet to use. Also hearing the shout from the head of the family," KOUMORIIIIII!!!!!!!!!"

Laughing out loud, she ran even faster to her friend who was the watch out. Angry steps along with several shouts to stop came following after her with every turn in the hall.

'_T-T-THAT WAS CLASSIC!_' Koumori thought, while her laughter turned to giggling,'_OH WAIT TIL SHIMIRI SEES THIS PICTURE!_'

Getting close to the outside rim of the house she thought before launching herself into a pile of bushes,' _This is so worth the punishment!_'

**Shinmiri's P.O.V.**

The quick patter of footsteps could be heard, coupled with angry shouts and ceaseless giggling. A young white haired girl dashed into the bushes, practically landing on top of the red-head who had been keeping watch. The two began laughing, gasping for breath and clutching their stomachs.

"Get off, Koumori," the red-haired girl grunted and shoved her companion off, who rolled giggling onto the grass.

"So how did it go?" the red-head, Shinmiri, added.

'_Akito must be pissed_,' she thought. Shinmiri was the more serious of the two, though she took relish in the pranks that they play on the Sohma Household, particularly on the temper mental head of the family, Akito.

"I don't care how many times we do it, I never get tired of his expression," Koumori said, grinning from ear to ear while also suppressing another wave of laughter," I got it all on camera too!"

Shinmiri watched as her friend clutch the mini-cam hanging from her neck like a great treasure. Shinmiri's eyes sparkled with laughter. But the mood turned to serious again as loud footsteps approached the pair.

'_Shit! They're onto us again_,' she silently cursed.

"Go on, go, before someone sees you," her friend hissed to her. Shinmiri glanced around nervously.

'_I can't just leave her to be beaten again_,' she hesitated. As if Koumori sensed her thoughts, her friend smiled intelligently (Or as intelligently as she could get) and added," I can handle 'Anger Management' over there." Nodding, Shinmiri darted off quietly along with the mini-cam that Koumori had just passed to her, using all the speed and stealth of the spirit that possessed her.

**Koumori's P.O.V.**

As her friend nodded and darted off, she released a small sigh of relief. Of course, the relief was over the minute she felt a hand roughly grab her white hair and yanked upwards.

Giving a small yelp of pain she said," Do you have to pull so hard?"

Though once Koumori's brain register that it was Akito that had grabbed her by the hair, she gave the most innocent look she can muster. Unfortunately…..Akito was not in the least impressed.

The next thing Koumori new was that she was being dragged down different halls while the servants told Akito that they could handle her and not waste his time or energy. Akito had done something to scare them off which caused her to assume that he glared at them.

'_Great he seems a bit angrier then normal_,' Koumori thought as she tried to lessen the whole dragging pain,'_ Then again we have been pulling off a lot of pranks lately. Well I'm going to have trouble getting out of this one; Anger Management is probably going to make the pain worse_.'

Reaching a room, Koumori was hurled into it by one angry Akito. "Ow could ya maybe have been a little easier Ang----Akito?" she asked, hopefully fixing her mistake. By the look on Akito's face, she doubted it.

"And yet you wonder why your parents ignore you and detest you," he sneered at her while striking her across the face," Who's helping you Koumori? I know there's another."

"Why yes there is another," she said sarcastically while her cheek throbbed in pain from being hit," It's my evil twi---" Before she could even finish her sentence, Koumori felt her back connect with the dresser in the room.

'_That's going to hurt tomorrow_,' she thought wincing at the sheer amount of pain it caused her back. Her light purple eyes watch Akito walk towards her though taking his time.

"You know….,"he started out with a fake concern voice," Your parents might abandon you. Probably because their getting fed up with looking at a horrible creature like you. They even ignore you. Your presence is like..._nothing_ to them."

Koumori was deadly quiet until she was once again yanked up by the hair; Grunting in pain. Her eyes connecting with Akito's causing hers to narrow.

"I don't know why you even fight it so much," he said in a fake pity voice that she detested," You know that they'll never want you."

With that Akito started dragging her along and opening the door to the hall where the servants were waiting. He moved his mouth to where it was next to her ear and whispered in a deadly angered voice," I may have been a bit nicer this time but the next time you might not be able to even walk for a few weeks."

With that said he threw Koumori out into the hall and closed the door. Slowly, she stood up while wincing in pain. Meanwhile, the servants started to chew her out about how she treated the head of the Sohma household and how she should be grateful to him. Ignoring them, she went away to find Shinmiri though trying not to wince at the pain given to her from 'Anger Management'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was it good? Please review and tell us. We'd like to know . Also no harsh flames please! It's not like we do this to get burn in the flames .


	4. Chapter 2

Thank you for your support everyone! The answer/response to all the reviews will be at the bottom of this chapter. Also, I know it's been a long time since we updated! But try to be reasonable with us. We only see each other when passing through the halls after 1st period.

So we're trying our best from now on to update at least once a week!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Fruits Basket or the characters, we only own the two OCs in the story.

**Chapter 2**

"_**I believe….I will trust this Tohru Honda….For Yuki and for Kyo…..**_

_**And for myself…"**_

**Shinmiri's P.O.V.**

After running away in order to not get caught, Shinmiri ran to her house and stashed away the camera. Before long she was out of the house while telling her dad that she'll be out a bit in front of the main house. This is where she ran into Shigure, who probably went and saw Akito.

"Shigure-san, who is this Tohru Honda?" asked Shinmiri, her amber eyes filled with curiosity, while standing behind him.

A highly spirited man wearing a traditional kimono turned around, sleek black bangs falling in his eyes. He was Shigure Sohma, cursed by the Dog of the Zodiac. Eyeing him with intense interest, she noticed how he averted his gaze. Not that it mattered; almost everyone at the Sohma household feared her wolf-like eyes.

"Why would Miri-chan like to know?" A hint of humor was detected as Shigure replied with a question of his own.

In response to this, Shinmiri pulled out a pair of chopsticks and threw them at him.

"I told you not to call me that," she hissed. Shigure didn't seem phased by this however, and merely pocketed the chop sticks thrown at him.

"Well then, Shinmiri-kun, tell me why you're so curious," his face was calm as he folded his hands behind his back and casually waited for her answer.

"Don't you know? Everyone's been talking about it at the main house. Even Hatori is curious," Shinmiri explained.

**Koumori's P.O.V.**

'Alright!' Koumori thought as she made her way on the one of many paths outside of the main house,' Shinmiri's dad said she's outside. So she should b-'

Right before her was a little dog, a Shih Tzu. Blinking, Koumori smiled and said in a mini cute voice," Awww look at the small cute dog! Even though you remind me of a hairball."

Reaching out a hand to pet the dog, it suddenly turned and rapid and tried to bite her. Unfortunately, the dog succeeded. Thus, Koumori stared dumbly for a moment. Blinking a bit, the pain started to sink in.

A moment longer and a yell could be heard. "HOLY! EVIL DOG! EVIL DOG!" shouted Koumori.

Flailing her arms with the little dog still latched onto her hand, Koumori ran toward the way Shinmiri was, or at least thought she was. On the way she screamed," EVIL MEAN BITING SMALL DOG! PURE EVIL!"

As she neared the entrance of the main house, she saw Shigure and Shinmiri talking. Koumori would have shouted a warning about the 'evil biting' dog on her hand, only to notice that it felt lighter.

Speeding up, she went behind Shigure and blinked when the dog was gone. Looking over Shigure's shoulder, she saw the "evil" dog looking innocent; especially with Shigure here, the irony.

**Shinmiri's P.O.V.**

"Koumori-kun, what's going on?" Shigure blinked confusingly as he asked the question, but Shinmiri sighed and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Do I even wanna **know** what happened?" she had a very sarcastic expression on her face, but soon she removed her hands from her pockets and picked up the small dog. Petting it, the small dog yipped happily as it tried to lick her fingers. But neither Shigure nor Shinmiri saw the mischievous grin the dog flashed at Koumori. Or at least, Shigure pretended not to see it.

**Koumori's P.O.V.**

"B-b-but……," Koumori started, and then pointed accusingly at the dog," He just…..didn't you, but he…..then you…..then he….then I…"

Suddenly Koumori threw her hand sup in the air as if silently surrendering. Then she soon puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest; all the while glaring at the small dog in Shinmiri's arms.

"Evil dog…,"she mumbled, then perked up and asked," So…what were you'll talking about? Also, did you'll notice that Akito's angrier then usual?"

**Shinmiri's P.O.V**

"Maybe it's because of the pranks on the main house having been increasing in number, eh Koumori?" Her eyes narrowed as she grinned, and Shigure seemed clueless at the hidden humor in her expression.

"Actually, it's because a girl named Tohru Honda has discovered our secret. But Akito has allowed her to stay at my house for a while," he explained, and then began to walk away.

"If you'd be so kind as to excuse me, I must return home. Yuki-kun is waiting for me," he said as he continued towards the gates. He went through them, exiting the Sohma Estate while leaving the two beside each other and the "evil" dog.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Responses to the Reviews:**

**Year Of The Cat 678:** Thank you very much. Though we were interested in how you said which of our OCs got along with the other characters. The truth is we weren't even thinking of that or even aiming at it. Since you pointed it out we found it interesting and funny at the same time. Thank you again for reading and reviewing the story.

**Gaimboi712:** We're honored that this is the first fanfiction story you read when you joined. It's sorta cool since this is the first fanfiction we started together. Though to answer your question about the future, we aren't sure. We might just stick with only two so it can be easier. Thank you for your support!

**Slayer-of-light: **Thank you, Thank you! We're happy that you love the story so far. We are planning on going through the whole story so you'll indeed see us writing.

**KhanomAna:** We're glad that you like the story. Also, we'll be trying to make the chapters longer for all of you. Actually, we should scratch out the trying and say "We'll be making the chapters longer."

Thank you everyone for your support and reviews. We're indeed very happy that you like it so far! We'll probably be updating again next Tuesday. Until then, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Read and review!


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Fruits Basket or the characters in there. We do own though the OCs (Koumori and Shinmiri) of the story!

* * *

**"Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night."**

Edna St. Vincent Millay

**Shinmiri's P.O.V**

Study Hall. Yeah, like studying was ever gonna happen, Shinmiri thought to herself. She was smart enough; the wolf girl made decent grades without studying. All she knew was that she was bored out of her mind. She had her arms crossed behind her head, leaning back, feet up on the desk, rocking her chair back and forth. In her desire to occupy herself, she began to sharpen some pencils she never used (She uses mechanical pencils), and aimed them at the ceiling.

The sleeping teacher was completely oblivious... and Shinmiri's dart session wasn't the only thing going on. Punks gambling in the corner, kids playing cards, and after about the fourth pencil stuck in the ceiling, the pencil she had been testing snapped between her hands, because she had noticed a pair kissing in the other corner. The teacher stirred, and the classroom rustled as teenagers quickly pulled out text and notebooks, pretending that they had been studying. "Class... Dismissed..." The teacher mumbled between snores, and then the bells rang.

The class flooded out, leaving the teacher to wonder what had happened. Shinmiri trailed out behind the crowd, head lowered, lost in painful memories. And no one would ever know, because she would never give the only fools who would notice the pleasure of seeing her, the Stone-Faced Sohma, cry.

**Koumori's P.O.V.**

Koumori hurriedly rushed through the halls shouting," SHINMIRI! SHINMIRI!"

Running through the halls and ignoring the teachers that shouted something about no running in the halls. Skidding on the floor in order to make a turn, her delighted eyes spotted Shinmiri.

Running over while saying," Shinmiri, guess..."

Though the bat girl immediately stopped as she noticed her friend crying. The people that looked their way caused Koumori to glare at them with protectiveness in her eyes. Once she was sure they wouldn't look anymore, she carefully put her hand on Shinmiri's shoulder.

"Shinmiri...?" she asked worriedly while her eyes also shown with worry.

It was very, very rare to see her friend cry, much less at school.

**Shinmiri's P.O.V.**

"Ah! Koumori..." Shinmiri nearly jumped at the appearance of her best friend, and partner in crime, Koumori. She hastily wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"It's nothing..." She lied. "Just... old memories..." She sighed.

She had had a boyfriend once... Rai, yeah, that was his name... an outsider... He didn't seem to mind her quirks, and her sarcastic sense of humor, and attraction, became what seemed like love. They had gone steady for two months without Akito knowing... and then the God saw them, carelessly kissing outside the Main House. Akito had waited... waited until Rai had left, and then dragged Shinmiri inside the house, and when he had thrown her to the ground, her knee became dislocated. But her agony only seemed to please Akito, who hated the women in the Sohma family. He beat her, and threw her out, not bothering to call Hatori.

Rai had returned to the Sohma Estate, to find his beloved curled up into a ball, crying out in pain. And then, she transformed.

"Wha-what are you?!" He had yelled, and ran, leaving the poor wolf girl to suffer.

**Koumori's P.O.V.**

Koumori still looked worried. It hadn't seemed like nothing to her. Shinmiri may say it's nothing but her whole face shows it was something. Suddenly, her light purple eyes shown with a childish mischief.

"You know...," Koumori said while taking her hand off of Shinmiri's shoulder," If you keep looking like that you'll turn into a cat...a Kyo cat!"

She glanced at Shinmiri real quick then gave the most innocent smile ever. One would notice that there was something wrong with the picture. Her eyes gleamed evilly even though she smiled innocently. Koumori would get Shinmiri to laugh. Shuffling closer to Shinmiri, SHE STRUCK! Taking both of her hands, she started to tickle Shinmiri's sides mercilessly.

"The Ultra Super Koumori Tickling Technique," Koumori said with childish glee in her voice.

The bell had ringed but Koumori ignored it. She wanted to get Shinmiri happy and laughing or even have her cry tears of happiness instead of tears of sadness.

**Shinmiri's P.O.V.**

"I don't wanna turn into that sourpuss..." She grinned, but before she could think of a prank to pull on him, Koumori approached and began to tickle her, and she giggled without end while trying to get Koumori's hands away.

"Hey, let's put a saucer of soy milk in his locker!" She giggled.

**Koumori's P.O.V.**

Koumori had stopped tickling and grinned so wide you'd think her face would crack.

"Yeah, yeah," she said excitedly," We should add tuna too, right?"

This would definitely annoy the cat! Also they would be able to pull a prank, and a prank always helps people to be happy. Well at least that was Koumori's logic.

**Shinmiri's P.O.V.**

"We'll have to do that later though..." Shinmiri looked frustrated as the bells rang again. Kyo's torment would have to wait.

"We're gonna be late for class..." She pointed out. "And president Takei will be on our asses again," She added, and groaned at the thought. He had already gotten on to her about her eye color, assuming they were some sort of strange contacts. And how he had taken Koumori's attire... She tried to blot that sour memory out of her mind. He musta been in a bad mood or something. (hinthintMomijiharuhint)

**Koumori's P.O.V.**

"Awwww, who wants to go to class?" Koumori whined even though she knew Shinmiri was right.

She really wanted to prank someone and she wanted to prank Kyo since it would be fun. Sighing while giving a puppy dog look to Shinmiri, she also pouted hoping to change her mind.

**Shinmiri's P.O.V.**

"Now, now, Mori-chan, if you keep making that face it'll get stuck like that," Shinmiri grinned, and lightly poked Koumori's cheek. "Our last class of the day is together, so... we can still plot our pranks," she said, and took Koumori by the hand, tugging her towards their class. She would try to be happy. She would try her hardest. Because she didn't want to make Koumori sad. Her best friend had it worse than she did, so she had no right to be sad right now.

_I'll cover up the sadness. It won't go away, but if Koumori is happy, then I can at least make that effort._

**Koumori's P.O.V.**

Koumori huffed as Shinmiri started to tug her towards class. She started to grumble about how class should be blown up so they could have fun instead of being bored. But on the bright note to Koumori, Shinmiri seemed to be happier.

Just as they were reaching the class door, Koumori dragged her feet and made a whining noise.

"Do we have to go into class?" she said in a pitiful voice hoping to try to convince Shinmiri one more last time," I mean...we aren't failing...at least the last time I looked!"

Then as if a light bulb turned on the top of her head, Koumori changed her pitiful look to an innocent one.

"Shhhhhiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnmiiiiiiiiirrrrriiiiiiiii," Koumori drawled out in a sing song voice," Why don't we go to Yuki's and Kyo's classroom?"

**Shinmiri's P.O.V.**

"I... that is... oh... all right. We'll cut this once. But... I just don't want to get in trouble with my dad..." Shinmiri stuttered while staring at Koumori with a baffled look on her face. The wolf girl was not so good at saying no to her best friend. Make that her _only_ friend. Out of the cursed Sohmas... Shinmiri and Koumori were the most cursed. Even more than Kyo. He could get along with others. But... forever, Shinmiri and Koumori, they were outcasts among outcasts... unable to have real relations with the real world or their fellow Sohmas.

"All right then. Let's go bug Yuki and Kyo," she said smiling, looking more devilish by the second. She _had_ just bought a cat toy for the occasion. Would be a real shame not to be able to test it now...

**Koumori's P.O.V.**

"YAHOOOOOOOOOO!" Koumori shouted out in pure joy as her friend agreed to bug cat and rat boy. She leaped at Shinmiri and gave her a hug that would surely leave anyone breathless. After the hug, Koumori bounced away while twirling in delight.

"Shinmiri, you're the best!" Koumori said with glee.

As Koumori started to lead the way to carrot head and rat boy, she had a bounce in every step as if she's never been happy before. Though, she paused and grabbed Shinmiri's hand then started the process of bouncing toward Kyo's and Yuki's classroom all over again.

**Shinmiri's P.O.V.**

Shinmiri smiled gently, her gold eyes glittering with affection. As long as Koumori was happy, that's all there was. The two had been inseparable from as long as they could remember, depending on each other for the affection that was denied them.

_"I don't want to get in trouble with my dad..."_

Had that sentence... had it hurt Koumori? Beyond that smiling face, was she grieving? Grieving for the parents that despised their child? And even worse than that, ignored her? As strained as her father was, having to look after the child possessed by the wolf, at least she had someone to come home to, a smiling face that would welcome her back.

And as they turned the corner, she wondered which was worse- having a parent run out on you, or having parents that didn't acknowledge you no matter what you did?

**Koumori's P.O.V.**

"Hey Shinmiri! Look there's Catnip boy!!" Koumori said with glee.

A boy with orange hair and cat like eyes stood outside a classroom, with him was a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. Running full speed, Koumori jumped on the orange hair boys back, effectively latching on.

"HEY! GET OFF!" came the boy's shout while he tried to pry her off.

"Awwwwwwww, b-but Catnip boy I thought we were good friends!" Koumori whined.

The moment the name 'Catnip Boy' had came the orange hair boy had froze then shouted with a new fury," KOUMORRIIIIIIIIII!"

**Shinmiri's P.O.V.**

Unlike Koumori, Shinmiri took a more subtle approach to Kyo.

"Ohaiyo, Koneko-chan," Shinmiri said, giving an abnormally polite bow. Kyo's face turned bright red, making his orange hair look even brighter.

"K-_koneko_?!" Kyo nearly shouted. Shinmiri gave him a small smile, looking so innocent it was suspicious. Kyo growled in frustration. Tohru meanwhile, merely looked clueless.

"Kyo-kun...?"

"Sheesh. Must you always make this much noise, Baka Neko-chan?" came a soft, but irritated voice. Yuki Sohma stepped from the classroom, and quickly absorbed the scene with his purple eyes. Kyo stopped, and gave him a long, hard glare, which went unnoticed, for Yuki had turned his attention to Koumori and Shinmiri.

"You two... are at our school?" he asked simply, his face looking perplexed.

"Mm. The rabbit didn't mention it?" Shinmiri replied, looking without surprise or interest at Yuki. She wasn't all that fond of the rat, especially since he was practically Akito's pet. Or he had been, until recently... Shinmiri chose to keep her face indifferent.

"Ne? These two know about the Juunishi?" Tohru asked, and finally Shinmiri looked at her. Tohru found herself unnerved under Shinmiri's wolf-like stare. She perked up, looking at Yuki again. "Ano... are they part of the Juunishi?"

"Ano... kind of..." Yuki mumbled, confusion on how to explain the situation reading on his face.

**Koumori's P.O.V.**

Koumori still hanging onto Kyo, she studied Tohru out of curiosity. Suddenly, when she had loosened her grip unconsciously, Kyo managed to pry her off and dropped her on the ground.

"Stupid bat," Kyo hissed.

Ignoring Catnip boy, Koumori said cheerfully," Hiiiiiiiii Yuki and hi Girl I don't know!!"

Koumori smiled happily while looking from to another.

"Why must you make a scene Koumori?" Yuki sighed while looking at her with a little annoyance in his eyes.

"Awwww we came all the way to show family love and your all like 'forget you' and Kyo is like 'ewwww germs stay away'," Koumori said ranting while adding on," and we're like 'b-b-but we're showing our love!'"

**Shinmiri's P.O.V.**

"Yeah! Koneko-chan and Nezumi-san are mean!" Shinmiri said in a voice somewhat unlike her own, and only Kyo caught the mischievous gleam in her eyes, and his eyes changed color as he glared at her. Yuki still shook his head, and Tohru still looked baffled, so neither noticed the dark smile she gave him.

"So... you are Tohru Honda, correct?" she asked softly, her attention shifting back to Tohru. Tohru blushed and began rapidly bowing.

"Hai! Pleased to meet you!" she said quickly, and Shinmiri only smiled at her awkward politeness.

"I am Sohma Shinmiri, and this is Koumori," she said simply.

"A-Ano... are you two... part of the Juunishi?" Tohru asked timidly. Shinmiri's gaze darkened for a moment.

"Not really. We're closer to Kyo in that respect," she said mysteriously, hoping this ordinary and air-headed girl would get so obvious a hint. She noticed Yuki's stare of disapproval. Tohru looked blank for a few moments. Shinmiri sighed.

**Koumori's P.O.V.**

Koumori blinked as she studied this 'Tohru'. Was it this girl Shinmiri and Shigure were talking about? She seemed normal to her. What's so special about this 'Tohru'? A frown appeared for a split second as she glanced at Shinmiri who seems to be enjoying herself. Does Shinmiri like this 'Tohru'? Koumori wasn't so sure about this situation anymore. Actually, a spread of fear is starting inside of her as she thought of what this 'Tohru' was to Shinmiri. Koumori forced a bright smile onto her face as she tried to push down the fear inside of her.

Will she lose her friend to this 'Tohru'? If that was what happening, then Koumori would make sure the girl would lose. Though, Koumori would make sure Shinmiri didn't know anything about her thoughts. For Koumori didn't know how far this Tohru Honda got into Shinmiri's heart.

"How do you know about the Juunishi, _Honda-san_?" Koumori said cheerfully.

**Shinmiri's P.O.V.**

Tohru stared at Koumori for a little bit, feeling slightly afraid of the younger girl. She swallowed nervously. "W-well..." she began, trying to think of how best to explain it.

"It's a long story," Yuki cut in. "She's living with us, and the stupid cat dropped in at the wrong time, and..." Yuki trailed off, giving a cold glare to Kyo. But Kyo had his own problems at the moment. Shinmiri had apparently become bored, and had pulled out a black stick with a large pink feather attached. With a mischievous glint in her amber eyes, she was tickling him with it, while multiple veins were becoming visible on his head.

**Koumori's P.O.V.**

Koumori felt a bit annoyed but hid it well. Her gaze went to where Shinmiri was teasing Kyo. Her eyes lit up with amusement at watching. "Get it kitty, kitty," Koumori cooed toward Kyo.

Koumori felt laughter coming while she held it down. She didn't want to spoil this scene yet. Though, out of the corner of her eye she studied Tohru a bit more. _What kind of pranks can I play on her?_ Koumori then kept watching while her mind kept on thinking of the ways to prank Tohru.

**Shinmiri's P.O.V.**

Shinmiri grinned in spite of her earlier bad mood. Speculations about her former love were all but forgotten at the moment. Teasing Kyo was a higher priority than mourning the past. Besides, it wasn't like she could _blame_ Rai. She couldn't even blame Akito for what happened. It was the curse. That's where it all started. It had been wrong of her to attempt a relationship when she, more than any of the Juunishi, excluding Koumori, was doomed to be lonely. That was their curse. To be shunned from society. The wolf and the bat were turned away from everyone. Everyone was _afraid_ of them. She could tell. Even Kyo averted his eyes from them. Even this Tohru, who knew of the curse, who seemed to be able to heal the Sohma's emotional wounds, was afraid.

_"Cut-it-out!!"_ Kyo nearly roared. "You think you can get away with everything!"

"You should feel lucky, you baka neko. Our curse with society is much worse than yours," Shinmiri spat. Maybe she was in a worse mood than she thought. Kyo backed off when Shinmiri's outburst came with an intense glare.

"Yuki-kun... what does she mean?" Tohru whispered to Yuki, who had been trying his best to ignore the situation at hand.

"It's not important. Shinmiri must be upset about something..." Yuki dismissed it, and Tohru just nodded, though she had a worried look on her face.

"Koumori... let's go..." Shinmiri grit her teeth together. She wasn't in the mood to tease Kyo anymore. More than anything, she needed time to brood over the painful memories. She needed the time and quiet to work them back behind her 'shield', as she thought of it.

**Koumori's P.O.V.**

Koumori seemed confused at the sudden change but quickly followed Shinmiri without looking back. She wondered if Shinmiri was still upset about what had happened earlier

"Miri-chaaaaaaannnnnnnnn," Koumori chirped out," What are we going to do now?"

Koumori practically skipped while walking next to Shinmiri. A bright smile was on her face when she heard footsteps coming from ahead, along with squeals. Her eyes stared ahead curiously when there were two figures she recognized ahead, Momiji and Haru.

"Lookie, Lookie, Shinmiri," Koumori said with a childish tug on her friends long sleeve. Momiji and Haru hadn't spotted them yet but Koumori knew that were going to sooner or later.

**Shinmiri's P.O.V.**

"I want... to go home..." Shinmiri looked as though all the strength had been drained from her. She hadn't been struck with memories of _him_ in a long time.

"Shi'riiii-chaan! Mori-chan!"

"Oh crap," Shinmiri muttered. They'd been spotted. Momiji raced down the hall to meet them.

"Yo," was all Haru said as he followed Momiji in a much more casual way.

"nghh," Shinmiri leaned against a wall. She _really_ didn't want to put up with Momiji and his painfully adorable antics. Haru she could handle though. He seemed to know when she was in a bad mood.

"I see..." Haru said softly.

"Shi'ri? What's wrong? Are you sick?" Momiji was so loud. _Was he always this loud...?_

**Koumori's P.O.V.**

Koumori glanced at Shinmiri when the two came bounding over. Momiji was hyper always and also funny in his girl uniform to her. She smiled brightly at Momiji.

"Tohru wanted to see you Momiji," she said to the hyper blond hoping to help Shinmiri," She said something about wanting you at dinner with them."

Momiji smiled brightly but hesitated looking at Shinmiri but avoiding her eyes. "Okay!" Momiji chirped while quickening toward where Tohru could be, "YAY TOHRU."

Koumori almost gave a nasty look at that name. Almost. She looked toward Haru and started to wave in a hyper way. "Hey Haru," Koumori chimed," Wish we could talk a bit more but Miri needs her rest!"

Without waiting for a reply, Koumori tugged happily on Shinmiri's arm and basically bringing her down the rest of the hallway; **away from Tohru**. She hummed happily while switching to holding her friends hand and swinging it.

"Your house?" Koumori asked with a smile on her face.

**Shinmiri's P.O.V.**

Shinmiri did not expect being towed around by the arm. Oh well, at least she was away from noisy Momiji for a while. Haru watched with a knowing look on his face as the two girls left. He followed Momiji quietly, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Yuki..." he said after spotting the so-called Prince, and rushed up to him, gently tugging on his tie.

"Thanks, Koumori," Shinmiri whispered as she was dragged away from the others.

"Yeah, let's go to my house. I have a killer headache," she agreed.

* * *

**Thanks for the Review:** Frubaforever, Slayer-of-light, Usagi Sohma 83 ((The dog doesn't like Koumori, as to answer your question)), and KhanomAna!

The next chapter will be on its way. R&R.


End file.
